


Black and White

by deadlylover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dont kill me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylover7/pseuds/deadlylover7
Summary: Everyone is born seeing in black and white. When a person meets their soulmate, the world bursts into color.





	Black and White

_Lily's POV_ "

I woke up in a stranger's bed with pins and needles in my head," came through my headphones as I walked down the street to my favorite coffee shop. It was a little, well, I don't know what color it is.

Let me explain. When we're born, the world is in black and white. And it stays that way until we meet our soulmates. Which I very clearly haven't. But, I'm only 19, so I've got time.

I walk in and order my usual, very complicated, drink. It's 50% espresso, 25% almond milk, 20% almond based creamer, and 5% caramel creamer. Once I get my drink, I take a sip as I walk to a table. Not looking where I'm going, I bump into someone. I look up at the man's face, and the whole world burst into color. I could tell by the look on his face, that it happened to him too. He is tall, about my age, and has black hair and brown eyes framed by glasses. I then notice, my beloved coffee is all over my favorite jacket. He seems to notice too.

"Oh lord, I'm so sorry! Can I buy you a new coffee to make it up to you?" He asked.

"Oh, sure! I'm Lily by the way," I mutter.

"James," he answers. I give him my coffee order and we sit down and talk for hours.

***2 Years Later***

BANG! I rush out of the kitchen following the sound, scared that someone broke in. But instead, I find James and our son Harry on the floor of the living room trying to clean up a smashed pumpkin.

"Guys!" I exclaim. They both freeze and look up. Even though Harry is only one, he knows what's up. Harry giggles and my face softens.

Suddenly, there's a different bang. The bang of our front door being knocked to the ground. In its place, stood a man. He was grinning a wicked grin. He pulls a gun on James.

"Lily!" James yells. "Get Harry and run! Run upstairs and out the window. Now!" I scream and pick up my infant son.

I run up the stairs and hear a loud bang. The world goes back to black and white. **(I was gonna end it here, but nope!)**

James is dead. The man went quiet. He seemed to have forgotten about us until Harry lets out a wail. I hear boots stomping up the stairs as I close the door to the nursery. Put Harry in a basket with blankets and a bottle. I tie a rope to it and lower it out the window. I drop the rope after it. Then I sent a frantic text to Sirius. It said;

"James has been murdered. Now the man is gonna kill me. Harry is outside. The basket is under the nursery window. Tell him his Mama and Dada love him."

As soon as it sent, the murderer opens the door. I start to cry, thinking about orphaning my child. The man raises his gun and shoots. The bullet goes straight through my stomach. The last thing I see is the strange man shooting himself in the head.

_3rd Person POV_

The man's mask fell off, revealing him as Peter Pettigrew, one of James' best friends.


End file.
